


Your Sweet Kisses

by AkiiBliss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiiBliss/pseuds/AkiiBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your sweet kisses kept me going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For MiraMir98 on Twitter ~

It's been three weeks now.

No, not three weeks of exams. That's horrible.

It's been three weeks since Hinata and Kageyama started dating. Hinata could just punch himself in the face repeatedly for accepting Kageyama's confession. Well, it's his fault for being so damn good looking, Hinata couldn't refuse the confession. But there's this one thing that Hinata found it weird. That guy confessed him, but...

He never kissed Hinata before. Neither on the cheek nor lips. 

It sounds weird but most couples kissed before their monthsary or some random reason. Not because Hinata cared but he wants the feeling of getting kissed by his boyfriend. His girl classmates has been talking about their boyfriend kissed them, the least was on the cheek. Hinata kinda felt bummed when he heard the girls' stories. Oh well, at least his relationship with Kageyama is healthy, he's okay with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hinata. Come here."

Kageyama said sternly. They were finished with their practice. The others went home so all is left are Kageyama and Hinata to clean up. Hinata hears the tone of his voice and gulps, thinking of what horrible things Kageyama might do. Beat him up? Strangle him? Hell, if he knows. He walked slowly to Kageyama. "Yes, Kageyama?" Kageyama pushes Hinata against the wall, slightly gazing him. Hinata couldn't do anything else but blushed brightly. "W-W-What are y-you d-"  
There's a soft touch on Hinata's cheek. Hinata's eyes widen and squeaks, "K-Kwaa!". Kageyama looked at Hinata and blushed, hearing the sound his boyfriend made. It was so cute, his heart couldn't take it. "Kageyama! What was that for?!" Kageyama could only stare at Hinata, thinking of how to reply him. Then he finally spoke up,

"We've been dating for awhile now, Hinata. I think kissing should be a habit since we're now soulmates. I'm sorry I haven't done this earlier. I was afraid to do it."

Afraid? Afraid?! Why is he afraid? Hinata is more terrified to even ask Kageyama to kiss him. But he was happy Kageyama kissed him. Well, on the cheek that is. Another soft touch was on Hinata's lips. Hinata blushes, the kiss is soft and tender. He pulled Kageyama closer to him and wraps his arms around Kageyama's neck, not wanting this kiss to last. Kageyama smiled against their lips. Their day was great.

The next day, the other members saw Hinata's ability is getting better lately. They thought Hinata practiced overtime than them. But actually, it was Kageyama's sweet kisses before practice starts keeping him going.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Sorry if it's short , I haven't finish Haikyuu yet sorry at the end of the year, I will.


End file.
